chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Chuckle
Christmas Chuckle is the second episode of the fifteenth series of Chucklevision. It is also the fourth Christmas themed episode. The first simply called "Traditional Christmas" and the second "Christmas Special". The third one called "Messy Xmas" was aired before this one.The show would later have a fifth Christmas special called "The Mystery of Little Under Standing" in the 20th series. Plot The episode opens up on Christmas eve, showing us the episode is set in a sweet shop in a simpler time. Barry is carrying various boxes into the Chuckle's bedroom as Paul is counting grains of sugar. To his horror a grain is missing, as Barry is clueless to the fact he has knocked one of the boxes he is carrying under the bed. Barry sits down for a nice cup of tea but is stopped by Paul who demonstrates his Chuckle Sherbert by putting a grain in Barry's tea. The high strength of the Sherbert ends up ruining Barry's tea although Paul greedily reacts by saying he'll take it out of his wage. After a knock on the door Paul goes out to be greeted by a delivery man (played by Brian Patton) delivering his Christmas present he had bought for himself. After Paul has counted his money and Barry has put up his stocking (a sock) and fallen asleep on two chairs for a bed, Paul sees a vision in which he is visited by The Ghost of Christmas Past (also played by Brain Patton) who shows him his past where he once celebrated Christmas peacefully with Barry. In his vision he looks into a mirror and sees himself as Barry, causing him to scream. As Paul sleeps, Barry sneaks up to get some Christmas gifts he had gotten for Paul.Paul runs into the room terrified, causing Barry to hide his presents in the a stove. Paul tells Barry he's "seen the light" and has been told by a ghost to be nicer to him. Barry sets off to get a Christmas tree and turkey as Paul creates "a Christmas to remember". Paul prepares a pie and puts in several coins from a box into it as a gift to show Barry his generosity. As Barry comes back, Paul goes out and a pauper (played again by Brian Patton) knocks on the door. The pauper asks Barry if he could spare him "a little Christmas sustenance", being a kind spirit, Barry gives him the pie, unaware of the money Paul has placed inside it. After explaining, Paul becomes furious and cancels Christmas in his anger. As Paul sleeps Barry comes in dressed as The Ghost of Christmas Present. He tells Paul "to be good to your brother, Barry". The next morning Paul tells Barry of the ghost. Barry accidentally knocks over a jar of gob-stoppers, causing Paul to lose his temper again. Barry uses the ghost ploy again to get Paul to sweep up instead. Afterwards, Barry gives Paul a card he had bought him for Christmas, upon learning Paul had given him nothing in return he uses the ghost trick once more to get the bike Paul had bought for himself. As Barry plays with the bike, Paul finds the costume Barry had been using to dress as a ghost and trick Paul. To get revenge, Paul dresses up as The Ghost of Christmas Future and tells Barry "it's going to be a bleak future" before chasing him around the shop and into the bedroom. Barry hides under the bed and finds Paul's life savings under the bed, realising the coins in the pie were nothing more than chocolate ones. With that, the two make up as The Ghost of Christmas Past tells us how the two began to work alongside each other and run the shop with good will and kindness to the customers, sadly with this method the two become bankrupt 6 months later. Trivia/Goofs *Second Christmas special of ChuckleVision. *The episode is similar to the classic "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens. In both the main character is a greedy boss who works and abuses his single employee at minimal wage and is visited by a several ghosts to change his ways. *This episode was supposed to be shown as the second episode in a double bill on Christmas Eve in 2002 along with Messy Xmas but due to a mix up, "Messy" was shown twice by mistake. The correct double bill would later air on the CBBC Channel. *When doing re-runs CBBC would skip this episode along with Messy Xmas and start with Keeping it under Wraps. Quotes *'Paul:' "I don't believe in ghosts, I don't believe in Christmas and I certainly don't believe in you!" Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 15 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Rare Episodes Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark